The Wrong Number
by monkiimax
Summary: Numbers normally don t change. BUt this time they did. Jake notice it too late and he doesn t know which could be the consequences it might lead, but he knows one thing. They are going to mean a lot of pain.


_**So this is the first time I write about this show but I needed to wirte something about this amazing show. So it is pretty sad and depressing but I like the way it turned. I hope you like it too and don´t forget to review**_

* * *

I kept running but everyone around me tried to stop me. Some of them pulled me back or just cut me off. They asked me question that I ignored and then I kept running. I am alone but I know it is only temporally. My dad, he is looking after me. He is going to save. I showed him the way and all he had to do was follow it. He will be here at any minute. All I need to do is keep running.

Suddenly the numbers changed. I stopped and looked around. It was only a number which was changing, from 4 to 5 but it was a change. I opened my notebook and with the eraser of my pencil I changed all 4 to 5. It was wrong; my dad had the wrong map. I pressed the notebook against my chest and ran backwards. I had to find my dad. The possibility of him finding me was now out of line. I had to warm him. I knew that a wrong road could lead to serious consequences. There would be pain.

I was about to cross to the street when a car passed in front of him 100 km/hr. I took a step back and fell backwards. I dropped my notebook but I was able to catch it immediately. People around me observed me and one tried to pull me up. I moved away just in time.

"Jake!" someone screamed my name. I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes and stared at my dad. He was trying to cross the street to get me but the cars didn´t let him. I tried to cross too but it was impossible. "Stay there!" he ordered me. He was trying to keep me safe as always.

I opened my mouth and opened my notebook to peek over the numbers. Where was the danger? Was it near or was it far from where we were. Five. That freaking number that had changed abruptly was driving me out of my mind. I bit my tongue hardly as I tried to think. I bit it so hard that at the end it end up bleeding. I tasted the blood in my mouth and panicked. If there was danger and pain there would be blood. I looked up to try to find a clock but what I found terrified me. The street´s name where I was standing had an enormous 4 next to it. I looked over my dad´s street and I read a smaller 5 on the right top of the street´s name.

I opened my mouth and a tear of blood slipped from the corner of it. My dad tried to smile at me as he pressed the pass bottom. "Everything is going to be okay!" he said to me. I shocked my head and took a big breathe. "Jake." I could feel myself about to cry and scream out loud but I couldn´t. Not until it occurred. "I love you." He sighed but I was able to read his lips.

"DAD!" my screamed was echoed by the shot of a gun. My dad fell to the ground and hit his head with the cold pavement. I tried to run toward him but someone stopped me. Now I wasn´t screaming a word or anything with sense. All I was doing was screaming t the top of my lungs and fighting against the person who was holding me. When I looked up I found myself between Clea´s arms. She was sobbing but kept holding me tight. I wondered why she was there. Had she followed my dad and me or did he tell her about our destiny?

"I am here Jake." She whispered at my ear as she tried to stop crying. I bit her hardly and then ran out from her arms. She screamed in pain and I felt bad for her but I needed to go with my dad.

All the cars were now still so I could run without fearing being hit by one of those. I reached my dad and kneeled before him. His face was hidden against the cold floor. His body was surrounded by his blood. I bit my lip and put myself closer to his body. My hand touched his arm and felt his warmness. I knew he was already gone but I thought for one moment that if he was still warm it meant he was still partially here. I wished it so hard I ended up believing it. I pulled his arm and let myself slip into his arms. I felt the cold blood but I didn´t cared. A lot of people were screaming at me shocked but no one tried to pull me away. I thanked them in my mind.

Now that I was surrounded by my dad in a cold hug I took him by the chin and pulled his head in order to see his face. He looked like if he was sleeping. He looked so calm and relaxed I felt bad. I had ruined his life. All he ever wanted was a normal son but instead, he got stuck with me. It was my fault he was dead. I made him follow my numbers and now he was gone.

"I love you too dad." I whispered to him even though he couldn´t hear me. He died wanting to hear my voice. He died waiting me to hug him. To show him how much I loved him. I loved him and I wasn´t sure if he died knowing it. "I am sorry." I let some tears escape from my eyes as I hid my face in his shoulder. "Dad."


End file.
